Far From Ordinary
by Sarahbearr
Summary: Bella isn't fully one thing... She's half V.. and half S.. Read to find out. Cullens   FULL VAMPS. Regular pairings included. Siren Characters might be apart of the story... maybe.
1. Chapter 1

**Bella POV**

Looking up, I could see the sun. It wasn't clear, though. I was looking up at it from the water. I took in a deep breath, an let the wondrous salt water flow throughout my body.

I was immediately refreshed. You see, ever since my sixteenth birthday, I haven't been the same girl I've always been. Since the transformation, daily salt water meetings were a must. Without it, I couldn't breathe. It was like my personal ecstasy. Only, I needed this.

It's only been a year, but, so much has changed. I'm supposed to be this murderous killer, but, that's just not me. Everyone of my kind has killed more humans then you could imagine. I choose not to live that way.

Everything I've learned about my new life, I learned from my Mom. She transformed when she was the same age I was when I did. She, like me, didn't approve of such a lifestyle, and came to Phoenix. There, she met my wonderful Father, Charlie. Unfortunately, my Father couldn't bare so many men always coming after my Mom, and, he left.

I was starting my Senior year in High School, this year. I was going to live with my Father in Forks, Washington, because my Mom recently had met a traveling baseball player, named Phil. He was nice, don't get me wrong. But, I couldn't move around from place to place with them all the time. I needed to stay in a constant place, to at least finish out my Senior year. I had no idea what my plans were for after I graduated, though.

It was all a lot to process, at the time. But, now I've pretty much gotten used to the whole thing.

My physical appearance took on a big change, though. Before that day, I was a dull, brown eyed, pimple faced, and frizzy haired girl. But, after, my Brunette hair was long, soft, and flowed down my back in loose waves- naturally. My eyes were this beautiful, chocolate color, and my complexion was smooth and clear. My eyelashes had thickened, and lengthened, to where I just simply didn't _need _mascara. Heck, I didn't need any makeup to begin with.

I'm trying to sound cocky, but, it's true. I am designed for such beauty. To attract men, and make them fall in love with me, and then kill them. It's what we were created to do. Why? I don't know. But, I will not resent to such ways.

Oh, I almost forgot. Well, not literally, but, you get what I mean.

The day of my seventeenth birthday, I went through a whole different kind of transformation. Making me two different types of, species, I guess you could call it.

I was visiting Forks, and swimming in the ocean, and, all of a sudden, I felt this sharp pain in my neck. The redhead who apparently bit me, immediately retracted, like I was somewhat repulsive to her, and then swam away.

A little bit after she left, I felt this intense burning inside of me. I was in water, so how could I be on fire? I screamed, and I was suddenly picked up, and then, not even seconds later, placed on a rock.

The burning continued on for some time, and, when it finally subsided, I was genuinely confused.

I looked around, and I saw the redhead who bit me, and I did something I never once thought I would ever be able to do.

I growled.

She just laughed, and, explained everything to me. To what she thought I was when she bit me, to what I really was, and then to what I was now. After the second transformation, my beauty multiplied. My eyes were now a deep, Golden color, and I was slightly paler, but not the ghostly pale. A beautiful, creamy pale, and my hair was even more thicker and shinier. I was very, very fast now, and, my senses were so advanced. I loved this new me!

It was now two months later, and here I am, already situated in Forks, swimming in the ocean. School started on Monday, and I needed all the salt water I could manage to keep going, and under control.

I broke the surface, and let the warm sun caress my face. I sighed in contentment, and smiled. I swam over to the cliff I jumped off of, and swiftly climbed to the top with ease.

My name is Isabella Swan, and I am half Vampire, half Siren.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I got the idea from the book I'm reading (Siren), and the whole Twilight Saga. They're both really amazing books, and if you haven't read them, you should. <strong>

**Well, review, please. **

**My other story is "Baby, I'm Back" and if you read it, then you might like this one. **

**And you also know about my useless greater than sign. **

**So, [Heart]! (:  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella POV (but they all will be in hers, so, I wont put it there anymore.)**

Charlie knows. About both transformations. Now, my Mom, Renae, that's a different story. You see, she knew that vampires existed. She came in contact with one, a while ago. It was when she tripped out side, and her arms slashed across a tree branch, and she had to get stitches.

His name was Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Very handsome, according to her. When he was stitching her up, he noticed that her blood wasn't that of a human... it was Siren blood. Mostly salt water, but, enough blood to keep the small human part of us going. That was the first time he ever heard of a Siren, since, Sirens live near oceans, and oceans usually come along with Sunny weather. Vampires cant go out in the sun.

No, they wont melt. They'll actually sparkle. Now since I'm part vampire, I do too. But, Forks is hardly ever Sunny. I make sure whenever I go that, if it is, then I go very early, when no one will be there.

Since I'm both Siren, _and _Vampire, I have traits from both.

From the Siren I have the beauty, I need salt water to keep me going instead of blood, and I 'Sing'. The Vampire part kicked out the murderer part of me, which I will be forever thankful.

From the Vampire I have, once again, even more beauty, I don't sleep, the advance senses like speed, hearing, smelling, and eyesight, and the golden eyes. (But, if I _did _drink human blood, I would have red eyes. If I drank animal blood, which, I do sometimes, my eyes stay gold.)

Charlie thinks its actually pretty cool.

Oh, and one more thing I carried over from being a Vampire...

I never die. And, I'm indestructible. I'm forever frozen at seventeen.

Charlie actually moved closer to the ocean. He knew how frequently I would need to swim. To keep strong, and under control, I need to at least take a dip every other day. I'm stronger, though, if I go every day. So, I go mostly when its dark, now. If I go early in the morning, while its still dark, I'm all set for the rest of the day. And, it gives me time enough to shower, so I don't smell like salt water all day, and make humans wonder.

"Have a good day at school, Bells." Charlie said, and kissed me on the forehead.

"I'll try." I replied. He gave me a disapproving look. "Alright, alright. I will." I laughed. He smiled.

"Good. Now, when are you going to tell Renae?" He asked. But, I honestly didn't know myself. I know she wouldn't be mad, but, I just don't know what her reaction would be.

"I guess whenever I feel she needs to know."

"Okay, well, I love you my little Vampren." He teased. I rolled my eyes. He is so lame. He came up with 'Vampren' because I'm half Vampire and half Siren.

I stuck my tongue out at him, but then said, "I love you too, Dad."

He went out the door, and got into his cruiser. He's the chief police, if you didn't already know. I heard him drive off, and continued to listen to his car until it was far enough away so that I couldn't hear no more.

I looked at the clock, and sighed. 7:20. School starts at 7:45.

When I got to school, I found a parking space, and people were already starting to stare. I looked around, and, saw my car was the nicest around from what I could see. I mean, I was only driving a blue, Mustang Convertible. I didn't know Forks High would be like this.

I could already hear gasps from people as I got out of the car. I rolled my eyes. Typical.

I tried to dress as low as I could, too. I just wore dark skinny jeans, some tan uggs, and a blue sweater dress. It was what humans called Fall, so, I figured I should dress the part.

As I walked into the school, I could hear guys whisper derogatory words towards me, and girls scowl. I wanted to just sprint full speed to the office to get my schedule, but, that wouldn't help too well with me trying to keep my cover. I was glad I wasn't as attracted to blood. If I was, I wouldn't be able to control myself with all the blood, seeing as I'm still considered a 'New Born'.

I succeeded in getting my schedule, and hurried to my first class, which was AP Calculus.

I went to the teacher, and I was glad I was the first one in the class. He pointed to my new seat, and there I sat.

The next person to walk through the door was absolutely gorgeous. I smelt her, and she was definitely vampire. I knew my eyes were widened, and she made her way to her seat, which was, right next to mine. She finally smelt me, and turned to glare. I knew it wasn't me, it was just I was an unknown scent to her. But, I mean, dang! She was beautiful even for a vampire!

"Wow, you're beautiful." I accidentally blurted out. I quickly covered my mouth, and her expression immediately softened.

"Hmm, I don't care what you are, but I like you already." She said, and then smiled. "I'm Rosalie."

"Bella." I replied. She kept staring at me, though. I sighed. I knew what she was wondering. So, I whispered low enough so other students, which I now found the room was full of, couldn't hear. But I knew she still could. "I'm half Vampire, half Siren." Now she widened her eyes.

"Really? That's so cool!"

I smiled. "I guess. But it makes me kind of a freak." I laughed, and so did she.

"We all are, in a way." She replied. All? So, theres more?

"Theres more?" I didn't come right out and say 'Vampires', but, she knew what I meant. She nodded, but the teacher began to speak. Unlike her, This was my first time being a Senior. But, since my Vampire mind was so vast, I only had to hear things once, and I never forgot them. The class was taking notes today, so, we did too so we would look like we were normal humans.

The period went by fast, and, she said to find her at lunch. And then winked, because she knew I could just smell her.

My next class was Biology. I took it my Junior year, at my old school. But, they must take it here Senior year. At least one class I don't necessarily have to pay attention in.

The class was full except for one open seat, which I assumed would be mine. The teacher nodded in that direction, and I proceeded. When I sat down, I noticed my lab partner. He. Was. Flipping. Hot. I mean, he was so handsome. I felt my mouth drop. I shut it just as soon as it had dropped, but I'm guessing he still saw it.

I couldn't bring myself to stop looking at him. Then, he turned to place his eyes on mine. I had to grip the table to keep myself from jumping on him. His eyes were the most deepest, beautiful shade of gold. Amber, kind of. I couldn't look away.

Then I took in his expression.

Angry. Confused. Sad. Intrigued. All at the same time. His reaction mirrored Rosalie's when she first saw me.

"Mister Cullen." I heard the teacher say. I must have been so intent on staring at him, that I hadn't realized class had started.

"Mitosis." The bronze haired god replied, looking at him. Mr. Speigel looked baffled that he answered correctly, and continued teaching right where he left off. Adonis chuckled.

"I swear, people crack me up." He said, still laughing quietly. I was still gawking, but I was being inconspicuous about it. "Oh, I'm Edward, by the way. Edward Cullen, that is."

"Yeah, I kinda guessed that." I said. I realized I must have sounded rude, and quickly added, "The Cullen part, not your first name. That'd be weird if I knew your first name, because, I've never met you. That would make me a stalker, and, I'm not. I don't stalk you, I promise..." I became aware that I was rambling, and trailed off. Way to go, Bella. You just blew any chance you had with him. Even if you had forever to change his view of you being a complete idiot. Great, now I'm rambling in my thoughts.

I focused back on him to see he was staring at me like I had two heads. It actually wouldn't surprise me, though, since I'm already weird enough.

"Oh, and, I'm Bella. Bella Swan, that is." I said, because he must be waiting for my name too.

"Oh, I know. The whole schools been talking about the hot new girl. Don't worry, I don't stalk you." He mocked, and winked. I caught the breath I didn't need. I couldn't find the words to say, after that. So, I just forced myself to make my voice sound normal, and laughed.

"So." He began. "Would you please enlighten me as to what exactly you are?" Oh. Right. I completely forgot.

"Half Siren, half Vampire." I said. Short and sweet.

"Ah." He nodded, thoughtfully. "Well, in that case I think that's pretty amazing." He said, and I could tell by his voice that he actually meant it.

"Thanks. I think it's actually weird." I disagreed.

"How so?" He pressed. I didn't really want to talk about it now, because we didn't really have the time.

"Right nows not the place to really get into it, but, maybe later." I realized how mixed up he could take that, and mentally slapped myself.

"Alright, I'll take you up on that offer. Meet my by my car after school, and we'll find the _right _place to really get into it." He said, and if I could still blush, then I'd be as red as Wendy's hair.

I really couldn't speak then, so I just nodded. I heard him chuckle, again.

Stop it, Bella. He's a guy. All guys are the same. Well, for the most part. Even if there was a slight chance in the Earth that this gorgeous Adonis could ever like me, I still don't know if I could let myself get attached.

My last boyfriend, Grant, didn't really go that well.

It was right after my Siren transformation, and naturally, every guy was all over me. I just chose one, which was Grant, and I fell in love. At least I thought I did. I thought we both did.

Turns out I was wrong.

One random day I was walking through the neighborhood, and, theres Grant, all up on some fake Blonde. I burst out crying right on the spot.

I was so tempted to run right off a cliff, but, I couldn't bring myself to it. I promised myself I would never let myself get to attached to anyone again. I just couldn't bare if the event was repeated. It would hurt twice as bad.

The bell rang, and brought me out of my thoughts.

"Must've been one interesting daydream." Edward teased. After thinking about Grant, though, I wasn't really in a joking mood.

"Yeah." I said, and turned around. The tears I could never cry again starting to show in my voice.

"Bella, wait! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." He pleaded, walking after me. I kept walking.

"It's fine. I'm fine." I lied, and walked straight through the front doors. I couldn't take school anymore today. I needed to swim.

My thoughts were racing the whole time I was driving to the cliffs. I was pushing my cars speedometer already, and was still wishing it would, by some miracle, run faster.

I miraculously got to the cliffs in no time. I stomped on the breaks, and threw myself out from the car. I ran towards the cliff, and didn't stop until I was at the edge.

All my worries went away as soon as my body sliced the inviting, salty water.

Welcome home.

* * *

><p><strong>It's Saturday! Just felt like saying that. <strong>

**Well, hope you, whoever that might be, liked it. **

**Thoughts? Suggestions? Comments? Review.**

**Please and thanks. **

**[heart]  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

"Bella." I heard, from somewhere above the water. "Bella!" The voice said again.

Couldn't they see I was busy? I could never get a break, could I.

When they said my name again, growled, and made my way to the surface.

"What!" I shouted. The mystery person, whom I now saw was Edward, looked taken aback. "What?" I asked, more nicely and calm this time.

"Well, I was just going to see if you were okay, after you rushed out of school so quick, but, I guess I'll be on my way now." He said, sounding hurt, and began to turn to swim away.

"No!" I said, a little too desperate. I coughed. "No. You don't have to go."

He seemed amused. "Alright then. Guess I'm staying."

There goes two times. Now theres not way in heck that he'll ever like you. Arg, Bella. Remember Grant. You promised.

I put my head in my hands, and sighed. I heard, and felt, the water shift, and suddenly a hand was on mine, removing it from my face. I looked up at Edward, confused.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I could see he really was curious. I bit my lip, contemplating on whether I should tell this model like man I just met, not even a couple hours ago.

"It's nothing." I said, and turned to look at anything else but him. He turned my face back.

"Bella." He said, eyes smoldering me. "Please tell me." Yeah, like I could ever resist you.

"Okay, well. About a year ago, I started dating this guy, Grant. I developed really strong feelings from him, and even thought we were in love. But, one day, I was walking, and I saw him. With another girl." I explained. My voice broke on 'girl'. I looked down.

When he didn't reply, I looked back up. He looked kind of... angry? Now, that really confused me.

"Why are you angry?" I asked him.

"No one deserves to be treated like that. Especially not a beautiful girl like yourself."

The last part made me warm inside, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Especially when you smile."

My breath caught, and I was definitely grateful that I could no longer blush.

"Thanks." I replied, quietly. I didn't know what else to say.

I looked back into his eyes, and it seemed like neither of us could bring ourselves to quit.

When his hand started to touch my face, and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, I decided to break our stare.

"Um, I... I should really be getting home." I managed. I was still shaken by our intense gazing session.

"I can take you home." He offered.

"I drove here." I replied, and he looked sad. "But, maybe next time." I quickly threw in. That made him smile that irresistible smile.

"I'm holding you to that!" He joked. I laughed. "Stay safe, Bella." He added.

"You too." And I swam to the cliff, and climbed all the way up. I turned back to wave, but he was already gone. I was surprised when a little of me died inside.

Too far, too fast.

But, I couldn't help but think that, maybe, just maybe, I might make an exception to my little promise.

The rest of the school week went by fast. I met the rest of Edward 'family', meaning, they're all Vampires, but act like they're all adopted.

Alice, was the stunning quirky one. I loved her from the start. Jasper was her husband. I met Rosalie's husband, Emmett, and he is just like a big teddy bear. Esme, was their Mother figure, and, Carlisle (the one who stitched my Mother), was Esme's husband.

Charlie was off fishing today, like he does every Saturday. I was just sitting in my room, singing to music, when I heard a noise outside. The Vampire in me took over, and I let out a menacing warning growl. I heard a chuckle, and immediately recognized it.

I threw open my window, probably a little to hard, and looked down to glare at the one and only Edward Cullen.

"What are you _doing _here?" I asked.

"Oh, you know, just out hunting for my next victim." He winked.

"I thought you didn't stalk me?" I joked, bringing back our first conversation.

"You think that." And he jumped, and was suddenly face to face with me, perched on my window pane. I nearly passed out from the close proximity of our faces. And, thats pretty bad when a Vampire almost faints. Well, and Siren.

"Uh.. Um." I stuttered, and rushed Vampire speed to turn off my music.

"Uh.. Um, what?" He smirked, mocking me. I swear, I must look like some idiot to him.

"Nothing." I mumbled, and went to sit on my bed, which was the farthest thing from him. But, he just followed me, and stood right in front of me. "I mean, is there something you want?" I asked, a little to harsh.

"I was just going to see if you wanted to hang out." He said, plain and simple.

"Oh, uh, I mean I guess." I replied.

"Cool. So, I would take you out for lunch but, I don't think were both equipped for that type of thing." He joked.

"Yeah." I said, and laughed. It really was kind of funny. "Well, we could watch a movie." I suggested.

"Sure." He said, and I hurried and went over to my dvd stash, and plucked one at random. I looked at the title. "Letters to Juliette". Perfect, I thought sarcastically to myself.

He laughed when he saw my choice, and I stuck out my tongue.

We went to the living room, and I popped the dvd into the player, and in no time, the beginning titles were displayed across the screen.

Halfway through the movie, I could sense Edward staring at me. I looked over at him.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just... I cant read you." Okay, I was officially lost. "Bella, I can read minds. It's a power I have from being Vampire. But, oddly enough, I cant read yours." He looked highly disappointed about that.

"I knew I was a freak." I mumbled.

"Far from it." He said, and I froze. "You really don't see yourself clearly, do you?" He asked.

"I guess not." I said.

"Bella." He began, his voice softening. "You're absolutely beautiful. You're different, but you don't let that get to you. You keep strong, and make the best of it, and it shows. You're the most wonderful, passionate girl I have ever met. And, sure, you're physical beauty is uncanny, but, it's the inside beauty that really amplifies it, and any guy who has you would be the most luckiest man in the world." He finished.

I was definitely lost for words.

"Edward, I... I don't know what to say." I whispered.

"Then don't say anything." He said, just as softly, and began to move closer. I knew exactly what he was doing, and, even though my heart screamed at me to stop, I couldn't move to act upon it. I wanted to kiss him, so, so bad, but I was still terrified of getting hurt again.

"Edwa-" I started to say, but his lips pressing to mine cut me off. My eyes fluttered shut, and I couldn't stop my arms that wound around his neck. His arms linking around my waist followed.

A tearless sob choked its way up my chest, and I had to pull away. He looked at me, worried.

"Whats wrong?" He asked.

"It.. I... I don't.. I..." I started, but couldn't muster up the right words. I swiftly moved to the other side of the couch. I couldn't believe I let him kiss me. There was definitely no turning back for me now. I was already hooked. I had to try, though.

I looked back to him, and his pained expression broke my heart.

"Edward.." I began, but he cut me off.

"No. It's fine. I just.. I thought you felt the same way. I really did. I guess I was wrong." He choked out, his voice breaking.

"Edward, please!" I cried, but it was too late. He was already gone.

I couldn't hold it in any longer. I let the most heart wrenching dry sobs erupt out of body, and I couldn't stop. What an idiot I was! In the process of trying not to get hurt, I got hurt. Dang it, Bella! Edward was different. Why couldn't I have realized that a minute ago?

Strike three.

* * *

><p><strong>I love writing this. It's so different! I like different. Exciting, almost. <strong>

**Now click that button, and review.**

**[heart]  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

I didn't go to school for the rest of the week. I couldn't bare being so close to Edward. I knew I would break down.

I heard a knock at my door, and my hopes rising, and I ran as fast as I could, even for a Vampire, and opened the door. My insides died inside, and my guest could obviously tell.

"Sorry, Bella." Rosalie said. She seemed to feel sorry for me then. "Oh my gosh! You look terrible!" She exclaimed. And, I must, for having doing nothing for about a week.

"Probably. I mean, I stayed on the couch for an entire week. Just sitting there. Charlie was actually kind of worried, but passed it off as some supernatural thing."

"Oh, well, Bella, you're not the only one who's down in the dumps." She said. "And, I actually came over here to give you beef, but, when I saw how broken you looked, I immediately changed." She kept looking at me. "You really do care, don't you?"

I nodded. "Maybe more than I should. And, I know this sounds crazy but, part of the reason for me staying on the couch was, I couldn't bring myself to move, because I was too depressed. But, the other reason was that I could still smell him. I wouldn't let Charlie sit there for anything."

She was staring, but not in a "You're so lame" look.

"Bella, that's just... Sweet." She finished, smiling softly.

"I know, and I really care for Edward so, so much. But, I was just too scared on getting hurt again, that, I didn't want to get too far in."

"Edward's is not like that." She said, defensively.

"I know that, _now_." I quickly injected. "But it's too late. He'll never be with me now." My chest started to move, indicating that dry sobs were on the way. Rosalie came and hugged me.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." She said, and then stood up.

"What does that mean?" I asked, but she only turned and said,

"You'll see."

"Rosalie!" I cried, but she already left.

That was the second time I was left, waiting for answers. I began to sob, and this time I didn't stop.

Charlie must not have come home. He sometimes spent the night at his buddies, because they went out fishing again Sunday Morning.

I heard a snap outside. I rushed to the backyard, and scanned the perimeter, growling softly. There was another behind me. I looked.

Nothing.

This went on for quite sometime, until I couldn't take anymore.

"Please, stop!" I cried. It had been to long without salt water, and I was weak. And I just would give anything to see Edward, even if he was mad at me.

I fell to the ground, and sobbed again.

The snaps stopped abruptly, and all grew silent. I looked up, and didn't see anything at first.

But I looked up in one of the trees, and there he was, in all his shining glory.

Mister Edward Cullen.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm pretty impressed with all the hits this story has gotten. Reviews.. not so much. <strong>

**BUT. I love you guys. **

**Now, go and review. (I've gotten some in my inbox though... I'm confused!) **

**[Heart]**


	5. Chapter 5

I gasped, and froze.

There he was. Not even 100 feet from me. And, all I could do was stare like an idiot.

"Edward.." I whimpered. "Oh, Edward!" I cried, and raced to my feet, and was by the tree, standing under him in no time.

"Hey." He said. I could tell he was still hurt.

"Please, I'm so sorry, I just, I was so scared of getting hurt again, and, when you kissed me, I loved it, and then you left, and I really was devastated, and now you're here, and I just hope you're not made at me because I.. I lo.. I." I couldn't say what I was about too, because _I _had just realized it, but, he wouldn't return the feeling.

"It's fine." Was all he said. I knew he was still cold about the whole last Saturday thing. "But... I understand why you did it, now. And, I'm willing to wait until you're one hundred percent ready."

"But I am r-" I started, but he cut me off.

"No you're not, Bella. You're just saying that so I wont get hurt. And, I wont say I'm not, but, I'm definitely not mad."

But I _was _ready. I wanted him to be mine. Right now.

"I am." I whispered.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow." But it sounded more like a question. I just nodded. And he left.

How was I supposed to prove to him that I was ready? I didn't know. But I was going to.

I spent the rest of the day lounging around, until Charlie came home. He was ecstatic to see me up and about, and I even made him dinner. We watched sports on TV the rest of the night, just to spend time together, and when he went to bed, I just continued to stare at the TV, not really watching it.

I felt so weak, and, I decided a nice, long swim was what I needed.

The water was cold, and, I could sense that a storm was brewing. The waves were humongous already, so I swam deeper, and deeper, until I was at the bottom. It was calm down here. I began to chase the fish. It was so fun! I let them chase me, too, but I was too fast for them. I saw all the kinds of different plants, like seaweed, and coral. It was really beautiful down here.

I just swam, and swam. Soaking up all the salt water I'd missed for a whole week. I didn't realize how much I had missed it! It was an amazing sensation. Kind of like gulping that ice-cold glass of water after you'd just finished a 3-mile run.

I didn't keep track of the time, but, when I felt like I was all re-energized, I reluctantly swam up to the surface. The sky wasn't all the way light yet, but I could see the first rays of daybreak starting to break the night sky.

I went home, and showered quickly. I figured I should let my hair air-dry, and just fall into its natural, shiny waves. I chose some medium-wash skinny jeans, and a black fitted top, with a sprinkle of sequins, and some sparkly black heels. There. Simple, and sweet. Since I didn't need makeup, I figured I was ready to go.

It was still pretty early, so I made Charlie some breakfast.

When he woke up, I could already hear him sniffing as soon as he rolled out of bed. I smiled. If only I could enjoy the wonderful aroma of the food I'd just prepared.

He stomped down the stairs, and eyed the full plate of food on the table approvingly.

"Mmm, sure smells good Bells. Thanks." He said.

"No problem, Dad." I replied, and watched him chomp down the eggs, toast, and bacon in disgust.

"Yeah, like salt water and blood sounds really appealing to me." He teased.

"Just salt water." I corrected.

"Just salt water." He repeated, like doing so would etch it into his tiny human brain.

"Well, I better get going." I said. "Need to catch up on all that work."

He nodded. "Alright, Love you Bells. I'll be home late tonight. Working double duty."

"Love you too. Be careful." I pleaded.

"Always am."

And then I left.

I stopped short when I saw a shiny silver volvo right next to my car. I walked over to it suspiciously, and peered inside the passenger window.

"Edward? What are you doing?" I questioned.

"Giving you a ride to school, now get in." He replied.

"I'm perfectly capable of driving myself, thank you." I said, sticking up my nose.

"Get in, Bella."

I just stood my ground.

And then he turned his smoldering gaze up to look deep into my eyes. I hate it when he does that. Wait, I'm a Siren! I can do that too, Mister Cullen.

Then it was his turn to look dumbfounded. I smirked, and plopped into his car.

"Not funny, Bella." He accused. "I don't have a power like yours." Oh, right. My power. He wasn't intrigued by me, myself. It was only the works of my power. "No, don't take it like that. You're already the most beautiful girl in the world, to me. But, when you up your game, it makes it all the more worse."

"Oh, well, I'm sorry." I said, not wanting to make him feel like a used animal.

He pulled my face to look at him. "No, it's okay. I'm perfectly fine with staring at your beautiful face." His hand lingered on my face, and I leaned into his touch. He then most likely remembered about last Saturday, and how he thought I wasn't ready, which I was, and quickly removed it.

I ground my teeth together, and huffed. He chuckled.

Stupid, sexy vampire.

Rosalie was pretty psyched to see me in first, and I was too. And I was happy to see the rest of the Cullens at lunch as well.

Alice, of course, engulfed me in the biggest hug ever, along with Emmett. Jasper smiled, and gave me a small hug.

After school, Edward of course had to drive me home.

"I could run, you know." I offered, sarcastically.

"Yes, but that would cause attention." He said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Whatever." I replied. He rolled his eyes.

When we got to my house, he got out of the car.

"Uh, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Going inside." Another obvious sounding remark.

"I don't remember inviting you to come inside, Mister Cullen." I teased.

"No, but, you want me too." He winked.

I rolled my eyes, but inside I secretly knew he was right.

The rest of the time he was here, we just talked, in my room, and got to know each other better. He told me all about his human life, and how he got to be a vampire. And, I, as well, told him my life story. He was so interested in it the whole time. I mean, gosh. I didn't know my life was that amazing.

"Amazing." He gushed. I looked away. And this would be the part where he brought my face too look at him again.

He didn't. I looked up, confused. He was the one looking down, and fidgeting. Since when did a vampire fidget?

"Edward?" I asked, and placed my hand on his. He looked at me. "What is it?" He shrugged. Well, he wasn't budging.

I figured I would just put on some music, and I walked over to my iPod. I put it on shuffle, and Luke Bryan's "Do I" filled the room. I turned to walk back to sit on my bed, and Edward was right behind me. Our faces, and bodies, were centimeters apart. My unnecessary breath caught, and I couldn't move.

"Uh, I.. Ed-" I stuttered, and it was like dejavu when he cut me off by pressing his lips to mine.

I then couldn't help myself. I've been waiting for this moment for a week! Literally.

I threw my arms around his neck, and he did so around my waist. He deepened the kiss, and I gladly obliged. He pushed me back so I was against the wall, and began moving his hands up and down my body. I gasped every time his hands came in contact with a sliver of my bare skin. He seemed to find favor in that, so he made sure he would touch my bare skin more frequently.

We just kept on, for who knows how long. We didn't go all the way, though. We kept everything covered up, for now.

When we finally settled down, I noticed that somewhere along the way, we ended up laying down on my bed, intertwined.

"Edward." I whispered. I couldn't find any other words to say but his name.

"Bella." He returned. "I'm sorry, I- I just couldn't help myself. Please don't be m-" I cut him off with a kiss.

"Don't be. I enjoyed it as much as you did." I assured. "You did enjoy it, right?" I asked, afraid.

"No, Bella. I just attacked you, and was all over you, and it was the most awful thing I have ever endured." He said, sarcastically.

"Shut up." I smiled. He kissed me again. I looked at the clock. 8:37. Charlie would be home soon. I sighed. Edward noticed me looking at the clock.

"Do I need to leave?" He asked, like he didn't want to. I didn't want him to either.

"Not yet. But I do have to get up and get Charlie's dinner ready. He'll be home around 9:30. And, we have school tomorrow, so you need to get home and get some sleep." I winked.

"Oh, by all means." He joked back. He kissed me one more time, and got up.

I followed suit, and walked over to place my arms around his neck.

"See you tomorrow?" I asked.

"See you tomorrow." He confirmed, and bent down to kiss me one last time. "Bye Bella." He said.

"Bye Edward." I smiled.

And then he jumped out my window, and I went down stairs to fix Charlie's dinner.

It then hit me what happened today.

I started jumping around, and giggling like a little kid. I was so happy.

And, I swear, all the while I was rejoicing, I heard that heartwarming chuckle.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. <strong>

**I felt like typing in the center today. **

**Maybe everyday. **

**But, review. And leave your comments/suggestions.  
><strong>

**[heart]  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

The storm I sensed the other day was now multiplied. The waves were ferocious! I've never seen anything like it. And then I heard the noise.

It was so beautiful, that if I was a human, I would be hypnotized right away.

But I wasn't. And that sound was too familiar to brush off.

It was another Siren.

Come to think of it, I've never actually met another Siren like myself. Well, other than my Mom. I wanted to find this mystery girl, and maybe find something in common; other than the obvious.

I swam down, and tracked the noise all the way down to the bottom of the ocean. It was a song of sorrow, though. It instantly made me feel sorry for the girl. She was alone. She also missed someone, too. And she was homesick.

I began to harmonize a soprano part to her alto melody. The song changed to a more aware tune, and she whirled around to look at me, and then stopped. Her eyes widened, and she swam back a good thousand feet. If I were a regular Siren, I wouldn't have been able to see her. But I wasn't just a regular Siren. I was a Vampire as well.

I was over to where she was in a mere second, and she gasped.

"Don't be scared." I tried. But she even seemed to jump at the sound of my voice. "Please, just, tell me who you are, and where you came from." I pleaded. I was dying to find someone at least similar to a part of me.

"Vanessa. And I'm from Winter Harbor." Ah. The Winter Harbor Sirens. I've actually heard of them. She's from one of the most powerful group of Sirens there is. Except me. I'm more powerful than any Siren, since I have Vampire in me.

"Really? That's amazing!" I gushed. Even though _she _should be the one gushing at _me. _But, who am I to be cocky?

"Your turn." Was all she said. She must be a guarded one.

"Bella. And I'm from right here; Forks, Washington." I stated, proudly. Her eyes widened.

"I'm in _Washington_?" She gasped. I nodded. "I didn't even realize I'd been swimming so long!" I shrugged.

"I guess it's easy to lose track of time down here. It's beautiful. Especially through my eyes." I added. Hoping she would catch on to the fact that I was different.

"Yeah. I was about to ask you about your eyes. They're not Silver. They're... gold." She mused.

"I know. That's because I'm also half Vampire." She gasped again. "But, I don't drink blood. Since I'm still part Siren, salt water to me is like blood to a Vampire. I feed off salt water." I explained.

"Wow. That's... really different."

"I know. But, different is good, sometimes."

She shrugged.

"It depends. Sometimes being just like everybody else is the safest thing; for you and everyone you love." She sighed. And then I remembered the whole murderer part of being a Siren.

"I'm not the murderer part." I said. "The Vampire in me overruled that trait."

"Lucky."

"Well, why don't you come home with me and get cleaned up, and then we'll talk some more." Offered. It looked like she wanted, and needed, some company. She smiled a little.

"Okay. Thanks."

I smiled back, and I led the way out of the water, and to my house.

I showed her the downstairs shower, and let her do her thing. I went ahead and took a shower in the bathroom next to my room.

When I got out, I saw she was already sitting on my bed.

"Oh. You're already out." I said, shocked. I must've took longer than I'd thought.

"Yeah. I'm known for speed showers." She smiled. She was beautiful, too.

"Well, heres my closet. Pick anything you want."

She gasped.

"Wow, your closet is huge!" She gushed.

"Is it?" I didn't really think so, but maybe she just wasn't the shopping type. She nodded. "Well, anything you want to wear, or try on, you may."

She ran over, and immediately began rummaging through my clothes. She picked out some medium-wash skinny jeans, a sliver flowing top with a belt at the waist, and some gray ankle boots. The silver top really made her sliver eyes shine.

"Nice." I mused. She really did have a keen fashion eye.

Now it was my turn. I picked some dark blue skinny jeans, with a magenta spaghetti strap flowing tank with black rhinestone accents, and a cropped black leather jacket, with black ankle boots.

She praised my outfit choice, as well.

We both let our long, dark shiny hair dry into its natural waves. We almost kind of looked alike, except for the eyes. Her face was also slightly more rounded, and her lips were fuller. But, only my vampire eyes could detect those differences. To humans, we couldn't we mistaken for twins, but could almost be sisters, or cousins.

I heard Charlie start to shift in his room.

"Crap. Charlie's waking up. I have to get his breakfast ready!" I whisper-yelled.

"How can you tell?" She asked, baffled. I pointed to my ears.

"Vampire hearing." And she nodded, thoughtfully. "Feel free to explore my room, and whatnot. Or, wait. You eat! Come downstairs with me and tell me what you want to eat!" Nice going, Bella. I almost forgot she had to eat, too!

When we got down, she told me she would die for some french toast, and some bacon.

I made two servings of that, and poured some orange juice for the both of them.

When Charlie shuffled his way down the stairs, he noticed we had a visitor.

"Who's this?" He asked, his voice still sharp, and a little grumpy for being up so early.

"Dad, this is Vanessa. She's a full Siren. I found her swimming this morning."

"Hmm." He mumbled, while he scarfed down his breakfast.

When Vanessa was finished, she said, "Wow! This is truly amazing for someone who doesn't eat!" She looked shocked. I would be, too.

"Yeah, Bells. And, it's nice to meet you, Vanessa." He said, and she smiled,

"Thanks."

"Well, Dad, we better go. Oh, wait! Are you going to school with me?" I asked Vanessa. She shrugged.

"Sure, I guess so."

"Alright, well, lets go. Love you, Dad." I said, and I rushed out the door, to be greeted by a silver volvo.

I forgot Edward was picking me up. Oh well. He wouldn't mind another passenger. I was over there before Vanessa even got to the door, and threw open the passenger side door and engulfed Edward in the biggest kiss I could.

"Good morning to you too." He smiled, when I pulled back. I beamed. He sniffed. "Oh. You have a guest?" He nodded to Vanessa, who was just opening the door.

"Yeah. She's a full Siren! I found her this morning while I was swimming. Her song sounded lonely, and sad, so I invited her home with me. You don't care if she rides with us, do you?" I asked, feeling bad for bringing this on him at the last minute.

"Of course not!" He said, genuinely sincere.

"Thanks." I smiled, and pecked him one more time, before turning back to Vanessa. "Vanessa!" I greeted, happily. I motioned her over, and she climbed in the backseat with me.

"Edward, this is Vanessa. Vanessa, Edward." I introduced.

"Hey." She greeted, and Edward said Hello back.

I guess she noticed the way I smiled at him, so she asked, "Are you all, you know, together?" She asked.

Huh. I guess we never made it official, yet. I mean, after yesterday we _had _to be more than friends. Edward caught my stare in the rearview mirror, and he mumbled so fast and silent, that Vanessa didn't even notice.

"Are we?" He asked, hopefully. I shrugged.

"I guess." I said back just as fast and low. Smiled to where Vanessa could see, and said so she could understand, "Yes. We are." I beamed.

"Cool." She said back, and began thinking about something. I wish I could know. Oh! Right! Edward!

"What is she thinking about?" I asked Edward, vampire speed.

"Her Ex, Simon. She cant be with him because she feels she's too dangerous for him, since she's a Siren." He explained.

Ah, right. A Siren. But, she didn't _have _to hurt him, did she?

"Does she have to hurt him?" I asked.

"I don't know. She keeps switching to different thoughts. I've seen Simon, Zara-another Siren, and Justine Sands- her sister who died, last summer due to Sirens." He said, sorrow in his voice.

I looked over at her. Well, I have to give her one thing. She kept everything together for someone who's suffering so much inside. I admired her, for that. She was the complete opposite of me. When Edward didn't talk to me for that whole week, I was a wreck, and I let it show.

I was about to question Edward some more, but we pulled into the school parking lot.

But all throughout the day, I could only think of one thing, because I just remembered it.

Justine Sands wasn't dead.

She was half Vampire, half Siren.

Just like me.


	7. Chapter 7

"So. Tell me more about yourself." I said, when Vanessa, Edward and I were just lounging on the couches in my living room after school.

"Well." She began. "First of all, my sister, Justine died last summer, due to Sirens. Um, I would give anything to be with my ex, Simon, but I'm just too dangerous. The woman I thought was my real mother my whole life, turns out not to be. And, if I had the choice, I would go back to last summer, and undo the transformation." She finished.

"Oh. Well, have you ever thought that you didn't _have _to kill Simon?" I asked, curious why she felt that it was inevitable.

"Because. No ones ever told me other wise." She said, matter-o-factly.

"But, that's not necessarily true. Before I became a vampire, when I was a full siren, I dated guys, and I never killed them." I noticed Edward stiffened when I said I had dated other guys. I squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Really? But, my real Mom told me that you had to to keep strong."

"I mean, I'm not saying she's wrong, but that doesn't mean she's right."

She pondered for a second.

"Well, Betty didn't kill anyone either, and she turned out fine, so, maybe you're right." She said. I hoped I was, because, I wanted her to be with the one she loved, just like me.

_Bella. _I heard in my mind. I gasped. What was a strange voice doing in my head? Edward looked at me questioningly, but I mouthed that I would tell him later. _Bella. It's Justine. Vanessa's sister. _Oh! But, how could she hear me? _We're connected. We're the same. We can talk to each other inside each others heads, no matter how far away. _

Okay, great. So, why don't you come on over here, and let Vanessa know you're alive? _Because, it's not the time. _What do you mean? And why did you stay away for so long? _I didn't know that I could go back. Plus, how are you supposed to explain that you are two types of dangerous beings mixed in one? _Well, I seem to be doing fine. _Well, give me time. And, please, don't tell Nessa yet. Please. _Alright, but she'll get angry with me. I cant just keep this from her!

_Bella, please. Just for a little bit. Not long, I promise. I want her to find out from me. _Well, why cant you talk to her in your mind? She's part of us. _Why cant you? _I don't know... _Exactly. We're different from her. With practice maybe, but, I have to go. Remember, mums the word. _

And then she was gone. We talked this over at vampire speed so that only two seconds of human time had passed.

"Well, then theres your answer! Call that man up!" I egged, but she looked resilient. "What?"

"I don't know if he would take me back, after all I've put him through."

"Well, I know one thing. If he loves you enough, he'll always be there for you, no matter what." As I spoke, I looked at Edward, adoringly. He grinned back.

"Alright, thanks Bella." She beamed.

I smiled back.

It didn't seem like much time had passed, but it was already getting dark outside. Vanessa yawned. Right, she slept too.

"Sounds like someones tired." Edward teased. Vanessa just smiled, and nodded sleepily.

"Come on, I'll show you to the guest room." I said, and luckily, Charlie really did have a guest room. It wasn't a five star hotel, but it had a bed, and dresser, and a nightstand.

"Thanks, Bella. For everything." She said, I waved my hand.

"No problem. Sleep tight." I said, and turned around to go.

"Night." I heard her mumble, and I softly closed the door, and swiftly ran back downstairs into Edwards waiting arms.

I sighed contently. But then I remembered what I said earlier. "If he loves you enough, he'll always be there for you, no matter what." Those words rang through my head. I gasped. Edward pulled back to gaze in my eyes,

"What?"

"Do you really love me?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper.

"Yes, Bella. I really love you." His golden eyes were warm, and sincere. My throat caught up, and my eyes shone with the tears that could never fall.

"Oh, Edward. I love you too." I croaked, and threw my arms around his neck, and my mouth met his.

After a while, I figured it was time to make Charlie's dinner. I remembered that Vanessa didn't eat supper. Oh well, at least she'd have an appetite for breakfast.

After I prepared Charlie's meal, I heard his car about a mile away.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow, Love." Edward said.

"Sounds great." I smiled. " I love you, Mister Cullen."

"I love you too, Misses Swan."

We embraced one last time, and he left.

It hurt to see him walk away, but knowing that it was only a few shorts hours until I could see him again was enough to get me through the night.

After Charlie ate, he went straight to bed. Must have been a long day at work.

I was stumped with what to do with all the time on my hands. I suppose I could do my homework. So, I did. But that only took me like, what, five minutes? I swear, having all these advanced senses really pays off.

At about 4, I figured that I should really take a trip to the ocean. I contemplated on whether I should wake Vanessa up. She _has _been sleeping for about 8 hours, since she went to bed at around 8.

I went to the guest bedroom, and nudged her lightly.

"Psst. Vanessa. Wanna hurry and take a swim to re-energize?" I asked. She moaned groggily, and stretched widely.

"Ah, sure. Why not." She got up, and her hair was all over the place. She looked kind of sweaty, too.

"Bad dream?" I asked, only partially joking. She nodded. "Well, getting some salt water will help."

I slung her on my back, and ran vampire speed to the ocean.

"Wow! What a rush!" She exclaimed when we had stopped.

"I know. It is pretty cool."

"I wish I could do that!" She gushed. I thought momentarily that, maybe, she could.

Justine. You there? Justine! _Yes, yes I'm here. And, maybe. But, I would want to be the one who changes her, if I can. _I never thought that we couldn't change people. _It's worth a try. Now, you two go get refreshed. _Alright, thanks.

We were by the shore line, and, it was pretty in the moonlight. Well, it was to me. I didn't think Vanessa could see all the details in the dark like me.

"Watch this." I told her, and leaped high in the air. I crashed down into the water, and I could here her appraising my leap. I broke surface, and she gave me a thumbs up. Then she ran, and joined me in the water. Even though she wasn't half vampire, she could still move through water swiftly, since Sirens were equipped with that ability. I could still move faster, though.

"The water is so much clearer here." She commented. "Probably because Winter Harbor is such a popular tourist destination, and the visitors litter."

"Wow. That's terrible. I love the water so clear."

"Me too." She added. She sighed. "There is some parts I miss about home, though." I raised an eyebrow. "Well, for one, Simon. And two, my Mom and Dad. And lastly, it's the closest I'll ever be to Justine again." She finished, her voice cracking.

I coughed internally towards Justine. _Okay, okay! Yeesh. I'm trying, here! _What exactly is stopping you? _Well, nothing. It's just, I'm not in the area right now. But, I will be soon. Gotta go. _You always have to go! ... Justine? Hello!

Ugh. I hate keeping something so huge from Vanessa.

_It's for the best. She'll understand._ I sure hope so.

"Well, lets get back to the house so we can take our showers." I suggested, trying to get her mind off her 'dead' sister.

"Alright"

And we were home in less then ten seconds, due to my advanced speed ability.

We showered, and got dressed. Vanessa chose some dark skinny jeans, and a simple gray long sleeved t-shirt, and a stripped maroon and white cardigan, with some silver gladiator sandals.

I picked light ripped skinny jeans, a coral tank, and a white cropped zip-up jacket, and some brown boots.

We both straightened our hair, and I went to fix them some breakfast.

I was right. Vanessa did have an appetite.

I fixed two eggs-scrambled- for the both of them, and two sausage links a piece, along with a piece of buttered toast. I poured some grape juice to wash it all down.

They all mmm-ed at my cooking, and I heard the familiar sound of a car coming down the street, just like I have every morning, knowing it was Edward.

"Well, Edwards here, so, we better get going." I announced. They both looked out the window, and frowned at me. I pointed to my ears.

"Right." Charlie said. "I always forget my daughter is some super hero like creature."

"Far from it." I disagreed.

"Well, have fun at school, you too."

"Thanks, Dad. Love you."

"Love you too, Vampren." He winked, and I growled. He just laughed.

I ran out the door vampire speed, and hopped in the car, and showed Edward my version of 'Good Morning'.

"Nice!" He mused, when I pulled away. "Better be lucky Vanessa hasn't fully made it to the car, yet."

I winked.

"Morning, Vanessa." Edward called, when she got in the car.

"Good morning, Vampire." She greeted, jokingly. He just grinned.

And I didn't know how much of a good, or bad, depending on the way you looked at it, morning it would turn out to be.


	8. Chapter 8

"Bella!" Edward called after me, when I was leaving lunch. I halted, and let him catch up with me.

"Yeah?" I smiled.

"Come over here. I have to talk to you."

My dead heart fluttered to life when he said those words, and I was immediately scared as to what he wanted to tell me. He must have seen the worry on my face, and quickly said,

"No, it's nothing to do with you, or us, Love. We're perfect." He said, and kissed me. "But, it does have to do with Vanessa."

"What do you mean?" I asked. I'd hoped it wasn't anything bad.

"Remember when I told you how she was thinking of Simon?" I nodded. "Well, I saw him. He's here, at this school."

I gasped, "But how did he find her?" I asked, my voice raising.

"I don't know. But I do know that he is searching everywhere for her. And his thoughts aren't pretty. He knows what she is, and he's not happy that she kept it from him."

"He's not going to hurt her, is he?" He quickly shook his head.

"No, of course not. But that doesn't mean he wont yell at her." My eyes widened.

"Well, she doesn't need that. She doesn't deserve it! She only did it because she thought she was a danger if they were together!"

"I know, but he doesn't know that." He explained. Well, he will in a second.

"Well, I'm going to go find him. What does he look like?" I asked.

"Tan, glasses, dark hair down to his eyebrows, wearing a Bates sweatshirt." I nodded, taking everything he just told me to brain. "But, please, be careful, Bella."

"Edward. He is a human. I'm a Vampire, _and _a Siren. I don't think much of anything is a danger to me. But, if it makes you feel any better, I'll be careful." I finished, looking him straight in the eye.

"Okay. I love you." He said,

"I love you too." And we kissed, and I went in search of this Simon guy.

It didn't take me long to find him, seeing as Forks High is such a small school to begin with, and, lets face it. _No _one in Forks is tan.

"Excuse me!" I called, as I walked up to him. He gave me a look, like he would rather not talk right now. "Are you Simon?"

"Yeah, and who are you?" He asked. Wow, rude.

"Bella. And what are you doing here?" He stared at me a while before replying.

"A friend. And what are you, anyway? The school police, or something?"

"Maybe. And if I was, I would accept your attitude." I spat. "And whoever you're looking for wouldn't deserve to be talked to in that tone either." He flinched at the venom in my voice.

"Look, I'm really sorry, but I _really _need to find my friend to talk abo-"

"Vanessa." I said. His eyes widened. "Vanessa Sands. That's who you're looking for, right?" I questioned.

"Yes." He said, in shock. "But, how did you kn-"

"She's mentioned you. You know, after she ran away."

He blinked a couple times, letting this sink in. I sighed.

"And, the reason she kept it from you was because she loves you. She was afraid that she would have no other choice but to hurt you if you all stayed together! You honestly think it didn't hurt her as it did you?" My voice began to raise. Keep calm, Bella. Don't want to hurt the little human boy.

Especially when that little human boy was the love of your close friends life.

That calmed me down.

"Okay, but she still could have told me!" He fired back. "And what about Parker, huh? Why was she all over him on the school website? Did she not think she would hurt him, too? Answer me that, and I'll gladly rest my case."

I just stared at him, like he was an idiot. And, he was if he hadn't put two and two together yet.

"Simon. Vanessa _loves _you. She doens't love whoever that guy is. She cant hurt him like she could you. Did you really not think about that?" I asked. He just stood there, flabbergasted.

"Yeah, Simon. Did you?" I heard behind me, and turned to see Vanessa, who looked genuinely hurt.

"Vanessa, I-" Simon began, but she cut him off.

"No. After everything we've been through together? You honestly thought I would love anyone else?"

"Well you never said it! You were always pushing me away, no matter what I did." He fired.

"Because I was trying to protect you!" She shouted, and tears flew from her eyes, down her face.

"Vanessa." His voice immediately softened, and he walked towards her.

She shook her head, and ran towards the door, and out of the school.

I looked at Simon, and he had his head in his hands.

"I know you love her." I said. He looked up. "I know you would do anything to make her happy, and keep her safe. But, she needs your trust."

His eyes bore into my dead soul. He stood up.

"Thank you." He whispered. "And, I'm sorry. I just- I just want her home, with her family, with me." His voice cracked.

"She'll come home." I promised, and patted his back. "Edward." I said, in a normal voice, but I knew he would hear me, whereever he was. He suddenly appeared right by my side.

"Yes, Love?" He said, and Simon jumped at his voice, because to him, Edward just popped up right out of no where.

"Stay with Simon. Keep him company. I have to go find Vanessa. I have a good idea where she is."

"Alright. I love you."

"Love you too." And I ran out the door. I heard Simon gasp, at how quickly I had left, and Edward just chuckled. I joined along laughing. "Explain everything." I said, and I knew he heard me, and I sped up to get to Vanessa as fast as I could.

I heard her song way before I reached the ocean.

"Vanessa!" I shouted, and launched myself straight into the ocean.

I saw her light immediately. I called for her, and this time, she stopped.

"Hey." She greeted.

"I had no idea he was going to be here. Edward told me, and, I couldn't stop myself from confronting him. You did nothing wrong." I tried to comfort her, but she wasn't budging.

"I don't care! It's all my fault! I'm the one who triggered the transformation. If it wasn't for that night, I could, and would, still be with him!" She started crying, but I was kind of hard deciphering her tears since we were underwater.

_Bella. _Justine came in my head. _I'll be coming in a couple of days. I'm still working on some stuff, but I have no idea what I'm going to say to her. I'm scared. _Don't be. If anything she'll be ecstatic to see you. _I sure hope so. Thanks. For everything. _No problem.

"I just.. I just wish I could change that summer. Then everything would be perfect." She whimpered.

"But would you have Simon?" I asked. She actually thought over that for a while.

"No. Probably not." She whispered.

"Everything will work out. Trust me." I promised, because I knew it would. In a couple days, she'll have Justine.

"I sure hope so." She said, mirroring her sister's words to me.

I finally managed to get her to come home, since we couldn't go back to school. We didn't bother showering, since we would be home the rest of the day.

But that didn't mean other people wouldn't visit...


	9. Chapter 9

We were just lounging on the couches when I heard footsteps approaching. I stiffened, and shot up.

"What is it?" Vanessa asked. I cocked my head, and listened some more, and a wide smile grew on my face.

"Seems like we have visitors." And I shot up, and raced outside into Edward's waiting arms.

"Good to see you too." He chuckled. I pulled him inside, and I noticed he wasn't alone.

"Hello again, Simon." I greeted. He mumbled back a 'Hey'. "What's with him?" I asked Edward, so only he could understand.

"He feels guilty." He replied, the same.

"Well, come on in, you two." I announced, rather loudly. I heard Vanessa's breathing stop. And then her heart started thumping when Simon walked through the door.

"Hey, Vanessa." Simon said softly.

"Hi." She squeaked back.

"Simon, you look hungry. Vanessa, come in the kitchen with me and help me get something to eat for him." I said, pointedly towards Vanessa, and she greatly obliged.

"Oh, thank you, Bella. So much. I didn't know what I would've done if I was in there another second!" She gasped.

"Look." I said, gently. "He really, really loves you. And he's sorry for everything. But, you have to give him the chance to prove himself and gain your trust back." I explained.

"I know, and, I will. It was just kind of a shock when he showed up." I nodded understandingly.

"How about I give you two some time to talk it out by yourselves." I offered. Her eyes widened. "Come on. The sooner you get it over with, the easier it will be." I promised.

She thought about it for a minute or two, and eventually gave in.

"Fine." She sighed.

We walked back out to Edward's very amused expression.

"Shut up." I mumbled. Then I spoke so that Vanessa and Simon could hear. "Hey, change of plans. Edward's sister called, and we have to make a pit stop to his house. Will you two be fine eating by yourselves? Here, my treat." And I went over to my purse, and drew out two 20's, and tossed the on the couch.

"I didn't hear a phone ring." Simon accused. Thank goodness for the vampire super control.

"Cell phone." I said pointedly, and I gave him a look like I dared him to go on. He raised his hands in front of him, backing off. "We'll be back as soon as we can." I said, and rushed out the door, followed by Edward. And from inside I could hear Simon say,

"Wow. How do they do that?"

I chuckled, and so did Edward.

"Humans." I said. He agreed.

"So. Where are we really going?" He asked.

"Follow me." I said, and raced ahead.

Not even a minute later, we were where I was leading.

"Wow." He said, appraising the area.

It was a meadow I had come across one day. I immediately fell in love with it. It was beautiful!

"It's beautiful." I nodded.

"Well, I wouldn't say it was beautiful. Not with you standing right there." He locked eyes with me, and I felt a sudden rush of passion fall over me. I had to lock my limbs together to keep from pouncing on him.

He gave a a seductive look, and, it was sexy, I tell ya.

I growled, and bit my tongue. It's a good thing it was impenetrable, or else I would have no tongue right now.

"Edward." I managed, trying to control my desires. He walked towards me slowly, and when he was centimeters away, he stopped, and just pooled his eyes into mine. He was really pushing me. And then, he pressed up against me. That's when I couldn't take it anymore.

I groaned, and threw my arms around his neck, smashing his mouth to mine. He responded immediately.

We fell to the ground, and off went my clothes. His followed seconds later.

From then, we gave ourselves to each other. Drowning each other with our love.

I was panting unnecessarily when we were through. I couldn't have found the words to say, anyway.

"Bella." Edward breathed. "That.. That was amazing." Amazing was an understatement.

"I love you, Edward." I said, with as much feeling as I could manage.

"I love you too, Bella."

We reluctantly got up, and made ourselves presentable. It's a good thing that hardy anything messed up my hair.

When we got back to my house, it was silent.

I rushed through the door, and no one was here. I began to worry.

"Vanessa?" I called. No answer. I searched in her room, but she wasn't there either. I flew downstairs. "Edward, sh-" but he cut me off.

"Bella, Love, calm down. Here, she left this note on the kitchen table." He said, reassuringly. I looked at the note.

**Bella, **

** If you come back before we do, don't worry. Simon and I just went out to grab a bite, and then swim. **

**You were right. Everything is fine between us now. Thank you. So much. We wont be gone long. **

**Love, **

**Vanessa. **

I let the breath I'd been holding in out. I almost gave my dead heart and attack!

Edward came and wrapped his arms around me.

"See. They're fine." He soothed. I breathed in his scent. It eased me, and made me feel like I was home. And, I was home. Because anywhere he was, I wanted to be. Forever.

"I love you." I breathed, and I felt like was annoying for saying it so much.

"As I love you." He replied.

After that we sat, enjoying each other company, waiting for Vanessa and Simon to come back.

When we heard a car on the asphalt, we straightened up.

Vanessa walked through the door, and she was glowing.

"Have a nice time?" Edward asked, knowingly. She nodded. "Wheres Simon?"

"In the car. He's beat. We had a great time. Thanks, you two."

"No problem." Edward winked. He kissed me. "I'll see you tomorrow, Love. I love you."

"Love you too." I replied, and he was out the door.

I waited until I could no longer hear their car, and then pounced.

"Alright, tell me everything." I demanded. "And don't leave anything out, because I can tell." I smiled. She beamed, and came over and plopped down on the couch beside me.

"Okay, well, when you two left, it was kind of awkward at first. Then he said he really missed me, and I told him I missed him too. Then we went and got something to eat at the pizza place in town, and then went for a swim. We talked about so much eating and swimming, and soon, we were, you know, busy." She blushed. I smiled."

"See. I told you everything would turn out okay." I said, and hugged her.

"Thanks, Bella. For everything." She mumbled, and then yawned. I laughed.

"Alright, bed time for the hu- er, Siren." I caught myself. Oh well, they still slept. She smirked.

"You're part Siren too."

"Yeah, but the Vampire in me doesn't sleep." I teased. "Sleep tight." I said.

"Night." And she proceeded up the stairs.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite!" I yelled, when she was at the top.

"Very funny." She murmered back, fully knowing I'd hear it no matter how soft she'd said it. I laughed.

I figured I'd go for a little swim. I left Charlie a note, and I left a 20 dollar bill for him to order pizza.

While I was swimming, I heard Justine again.

"Bella." She called. It took me a while to notice that she wasn't in my head. I whirled around to the sound of her voice.

"Justine! Hey!" I replied.

"I appreciate you keeping my secret. I'm going to tell Nessa soon."

"So... What have you been doing all this time?" I asked. I was honestly curious.

"Doing my best to keep the Winter Harbor Sirens in tact." She explained.

Hmm, Vanessa never told me they were troublesome.

"Yeah. And their the reason I dissapered in the first place. I was cliff jumping with my then- boyfriend Caleb, and I cut my leg on the way down. Salt water engulfed my body, and well, you know the drill. And, then, since there was blood, and redhead came and bit me. But then she made a face like I was revolting." Oh my gosh.

"That's what happened to me too! Redhead and all!" I gasped.

"That's crazy." She agreed.

"So. How and when are you going to show Vanessa?" I asked.

"I don't know. Maybe today." She pondered.

"Hey, I know. When I bring her for her daily swim you, can just be here already."

She thought about it a moment, and nodded.

"Okay, that sounds fine. Well, you better hurry. It's almost three A.M." She announced. Wow, three already? Time always flies when I'm in the ocean.

"Okay, stay here. I'll go get her."

And I was off. I was at the house in record time. Kudos to my Vampire speed.

"Vanessa!" I called. "Wake up!" She immediately jolted awake, mumbling.

"What time.. Who wha.. tired.. Bed.. Oh! Hi Bella." She finally came to. I giggled.

"Come on, sleepy head! Time for a trip to the good o' ocean!" I exclaimed, probably too hyper for her at this time in the morning.

"Alright, okay." She mumbled again, and lugged herself out of bed. She just stood there, so I sighed, and threw her on my back.

When we got to the ocean, I didn't even stop to let her down. I just plowed through to the bottom of the ocean.

"I can swim myself, you know." She chided. "Just because I'm not a vampire doesn't mean I'm not strong in the water."

"Oh, right, sorry." I giggled, apologizing.

_I'm coming. Get her ready. _Justine's voice rang through my head.

"Vanessa!" I shouted, and she jumped.

"Geez, Bella. You almost gave me a heart attack! Mine _is _still beating, you know." I smirked.

I saw a light advancing from the distance. All Sirens could see other Sirens lights, but since I had such advanced sight, I saw Justine way before Vanessa did.

When she came into Vanessa's view, she stopped. Vanessa squinted, and gasper.

"Oh my gosh."

"Nessa." Justine called.

"What the- Who the hell are you?" She demanded.

"It's Justine, Nessa."

"No, no you're not. Justine died, she's dead!" She shouted.

"No I'm not. I never died. I'm like Bella." She explained. Vanessa turned her accusing glare towards me.

"Are you serious? You didn't tell me?" She snapped, but then her voice turned sad. "Why?"

"I wanted to tell you, I really did. But, Justine wanted me to keep it a secret, and be the one to tell you herself."

"She's right, Nessa. I wanted to show you face to face for myself."

"Wow." Was all she said.

"Are you mad?" I asked, scared of her answer.

She opened her mouth to speak, but promptly closed it back, and sighed. "No, I guess not." Then she all but tackled Justine. "I've missed you so much." I could tell she was crying, but since we were in water, we couldn't see her tears.

"There, there. I'm here now. I'll never leave you again." She soothed.

And that was the best she could do at the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Soo. I like this story, a lot. I always get new ideas, though. I have a very short attention span, as well. -Random fact?<strong>

**Anywho, I cant wait till prom. **

**Pleasepleasepleaassee review. **

**P.s. I wasn't very happy of the outcome of the UofL/UK game. UK ALL THE WAY. It's alright, basketballs were its at. **

**What about you guys? UofL, UK, or you have no idea what I'm talking about? **

**-Another random fact; the UK/UofL rivalry is the 2nd biggest in the nation, right after Duke/UNC. And, I happen to live in KY, and, well, on gameday... its crazy.  
><strong>


End file.
